Face down
by Roxy Surf 09
Summary: Another music fic by muah! Phyeah, its about JacksonMelissa but no love... at least not really.Song is 'Face down' By the red jumpsuit Apparatus and this is when they get off the island. Yeaaaaaaaaaaa characters are outta wack but oh well. :


Another music fic! Yeah, this ones about Jackson and Melissa. Jackson is an abusive boyfriend, and Melissa doesn't have the courage to take a stand. I don't own Flight 29 down, or 'Face down' by The Red jumpsuit Apparatus. The setting is in a movie theater.

PS: I've been gone for awhile and now im back! Yippee!

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down _

Melissa looked anxiously around for Daley. Telling by the weight of the arm around her shoulders, She couldn't slip up again. _'No,'_ _she_ thought, closing her eyes and squeezing the thought of possibly another beating. _"He promised it would never happen again." _

Finally, she saw Nathan and Daley hand in hand walking up to them. Melissa almost cried, seeing them so happy and she didn't even have the courage to break up with her own monster boyfriend. "Hey guys!" Nathan said, running up with two $20.00 bills in hand.

"Hey, Mel, are you okay?" the sound of Daley's reassuring voice brought her back down to earth.

"H-huh? Oh! Yeah, im fine… just some family probs on my mind." She literally felt Jackson's arm tense. She turned and looked into those eyes, those icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce her heart every time. Hate flashed into them, and anger too. Melissa felt the sudden heavy regret, the regret that…

"Aw, man! It's gonna happen again!" Nathan glimpsed at the line and groaned. "Daley and I will pay for the tickets, you guys find some seats."

She thought her heart skipped a beat. "Um… actually, I need to use the ladies room. Excuse me." She brushed past Daley, who gave her the strangest look it was almost chilling.

Jackson coughed. "I'll use the bathroom too," he muttered with a fake smile.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you _

Melissa closed the bathroom door and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. When she saw her back in the mirror, she almost screamed but instead, she ran to the toilet and relieved herself of the ache in her stomach previously. Melissa lay there on the cold tile, barely breathing, hoping and praying that it won't happen again. 

"It won't happen again. It won't happen again. It won't happen ag…" She was interrupted by the opening and slamming of the ladies room door. Jackson stood there, hate and fury clouding his eyes.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

"You little bitch." His speech was slurred, and he reached out to steady himself.

"N-no Jackson! I'm sorry!" Tears streamed down her face, and she gripped to the stall in fear. Then everything was in slow motion; He roared and pulled the hand-dryer from the wall, throwing it upon her with such a big impact she yelped.

"Your not sorry! You… you…" He screamed; a sound that would stay with her forever. Jackson picked her up and threw her against the wall, hitting her head on the sink. She couldn't breathe; she barely touched the back of her head and felt _blood._

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down. 

Jackson's heavy breathing finally calmed, and before he walked out of the bathroom, he said, "I love you Mel."

After he left, Melissa picked herself up off the floor and walked over to the mirror. She gasped at what she thought were some 'minor injuries' turned out to be bruises the size of her head, deep cuts from Jackson's blade, and blood trickling down her face. "Oh… my God…" She whispered softly, and then fell to the floor in tears.

2 minutes later, it dawned on her that Daley and Nathan were waiting for her.

And Jackson.

She stood up and wet a paper towel and wiped the blood off herself; thank God they were going to be in a dark, dark movie theatre where nobody could see her. As for the bruises, she put on her sweatshirt and dug foundation out of her purse for her face. She took a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture _

As soon as she came out, Daley was waiting with the biggest look of concern on her face. "Oh my God what happened?! You were in there for so long!"

Melissa saw for a split second, a look of panic in Jackson's eyes. She shook it off and replied "Oh, just some girl problems in there."

Daley smiled and hugged her. "C'mon, Nathan's waiting with the seats."

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Melissa ambled slowly toward the doors of the theatre, not exactly concerned with the fact that Jackson was watching her, but that if she let him drive her home it would happen again.

"Hey, Daley, would you mind if I spent the night at your house tonight?" she almost regretted saying it, but it was the only way to escape from Jackson's clutches.

"No problem, Mel. I'll drive you home." She smiled a little half smile, wondering what was going on between Jackson and Melissa.

"Thanks." She felt the heavy burden lift off her shoulders, but only for a split second, because out of the corner of her eye she saw Jackson stare coldly at her.__

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough." 

Melissa fidgeted all through the movie, wanting to get to Daley's apartment as soon as possible. As soon as it was over, she leapt up form the seat and rushed to Nathan and Daley's sides.

"Hey, Daley, do you think me and Melissa could talk a second?"

Melissa felt her stomach lurch, and she shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to let anyone get through to her.

"Sure thing… I guess." Daley set her lips in a thin line, not liking the vacancy of her 2 friends.

Jackson nodded to her, and took Melissa's hand. She retracted it and said, "Actually, I think we should leave right away. My parents already don't know that im out and they'll be worried sick."

He glared and said, "It will only be a quick second, babe."

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again._

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. 

Melissa hung her head and followed Jackson outside. As soon as they passed the alley, he slammed her into the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He said through his teeth and to Melissa's horror, pulled out a gun and held it to her head.

"J-Jackson...!" she winced as he dug his pocket knife into her arm. "I-I…"

Melissa heard a loud gasp. They both looked over, and through her tear filled eyes she could make out Daley and Nathan, standing right there.

"Oh…my…God." Tears ran down Daley's face, and Nathan put on his 'What the hell can I do now' expression.

Nathan stepped forward slowly, and said, " Jackson. Drop the gun. Now." He dialed 911 in his coat pocket, making sure that Jackson couldn't see.

Jackson seemed unphased by this statement. He pushed it even harder into her head and replied, "You wouldn't want your little sweetheart to die too, now would you?" He then pointed the gun at Daley, making sure that Nathan could do nothing to stop him.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough." _

"Hey you! Drop the gun!" A policeman came out of a cruiser, gun in hand.

Doing quite the opposite, Jackson pulled the trigger. Daley screamed as loud as she could, and Melissa fell to the ground, dead.

Jackson ran down the alley and disappeared, and the policeman ran over to where Melissa was shot and did mouth-to-mouth with her. 5 minutes later, he checked her pulse. "She's… gone."

Daley's hand flew to her mouth, and she wailed and screamed as tears ran down Nathan's face. They both held each other and collapsed, crying to the sound of the police cars siren.

Ahhhh! Hope u liked it!


End file.
